headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Stacy/Earth-65
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy is a fictional musician and costumed superhero who goes by the code-name of Spider-Woman, or "Spider-Gwen" and is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is associated with the Spider-Man line of comic titles and is part of the "Spider-Verse" continuity known as Earth-65. She first appeared in ''Edge of Spider-Verse'' #2 in November, 2014. Biography Origin Gwen Stacy was the daughter of Helen Stacy and police captain George Stacy. She grew up in New York City, New York and graduated from high school at Midtown High. Gwen Stacy was bitten by a radioactive spider and developed the proportionate strength, speed and agility of an arachnid. Donning a costume, full face mask and hood, she became the adventurer known as Spider-Woman. Gwen tried to balance her life as Spider-Woman with her extracuricular activities of being a drummer in an all-female punk rock band called The Mary Janes. Additionally, she had to avoid her father who, unaware of Gwen's dual identity, engaged in a very public manhunt for Spider-Woman. The Lizard On one of her first adventures, she encountered a student named Peter Parker, who had developed a serum that transformed him into a lizard monster. The two fought one another, but the effects of the serum ultimately took his toll on Peter and he died in Gwen's arms. His final words were "I wanted to be special... like you". The incident haunted Gwen and she decided to commit herself towards helping others. Edge of Spider-Verse 2 The Russian Due to Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson's public outcry against Spider-Woman, and her own father's dogged investigation, Gwen found herself evading law-enforcement officers at any cost - many of whom she actually knew. A known crime boss named Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin hired a Russian assassin named Aleksei Sytsevich to murder Captain George Stacy over unrelated matters. Captain Stacy went to a night club where Gwen was supposed to be performing with The Mary Janes, but her adventures as Spider-Woman made her late. Sytsevich tracked Captain Stacy to the club and tried to kill him. Gwen switched into her Spider-Woman costume and engaged the assassin, using web-shooters to ensnare his hands. She then released a flurry of blows upon his chest and mid-section until the villain finally fell unconscious. As the crowd tried to escape from the club, Captain Stacy drew his weapon upon Gwen, declaring that he was arresting her for vigilantism. Gwen had little choice but to remove her mask, revealing her identity to her father. George was shocked, and unsure of what to do. He told his daughter to "get out of here", at which point, Gwen promptly vacated the club. Abilities * Adhesion * Precognition * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman equilibrium * Superhuman speed * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The character of Spider-Gwen was created by writer Jason Latour and artist Robbi Rodriguez. * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Verse, and Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) both redirect to this page. * Gwen Stacy is the Earth-65 counterpart to Gwen Stacy of the mainstream Marvel Universe. * A version of Spider-Gwen also appeared in the 2018 computer animated feature film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. She was voiced by actress Hailee Steinfeld. * A limited edition "Rock Candy" Pop Vinyl collectible of Gwen Stacy was released by Funko. See also External Links * * Gwen Stacy at Wikipedia * * References